Night at the Tavern
by Jazlynn Dark
Summary: Athena was working at the Tavern one night when she gets two interesting customers. Interview with a Vampire fanfic. OC
1. New Night

**I got the idea for this when I had a dream a few months ago.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything interview with a vampire related  
**

**Please R&R  
**

* * *

At the Tavern, famous for its "service" There two vampires sat waiting to be waited on.

There is a girl with flaming hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Her name is Athena Adrastea. She is eighteen years old and has no family.

The time grew late as the light faded from the sky. Athena had been working for hours without even so much as a break. She had been hard at work since before dawn and now it was hours past sunset. She went to wait on two recently arrived patrons.

_I just want to go to bed. Why couldn't I have gotten a good paying job with less hours. _I thought to myself scowling inwardly, but on the outside I was my usually cheery self. Normally I didn't have to fake it but I was tired from tossing and turning all night.

"Hey Athena stop lolley-gagging and go wait on table thirteen. If I catch you staring off into space again tonight I'll dock your pay." I smiled knowing he would never do that. I hid my grin as I turned and said, "Right away boss sir."

I heard him mumbling something about how he was going to fire us all one of these days. I giggled as I walked over to the table, the table which I now say held two devastatingly beautiful men. One had an aristocratic air about him and the other more of a nobleman. The aristocratic one had long curly blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes. The noble looking one had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled when the light hit them just right. His eyes also had a touch of sadness barely displayed in them.

"Hello gentlemen, I am Athena I'll be serving you, what may I get for you tonight?" I asked looking from one to the other. Both just stayed silent. I could practically hear the seconds tick by.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Would you like me to tell you the specials?" I hoped my question might suppress the silence. The blonde one shook his head as if fallen from a trance and said, "Yes that would be most welcome."

"Well there's and especially delicious steak and potato meal, we also have the lamb leg special tonight….." I trailed off naming the rest of our special meals that we were serving. As I finished naming them I asked, "Would you like time to decide, I could get you some wine?"

"Yes thank you that would be great, red please." As I walked towards the storeroom I felt their eyes on my back. Goosebumps immediately graced my skin as I shivered at the creepy feeling.

* * *

Lestat grinned as he looked to Louie. "What do you think of her? I don't know about you my good friend but she smells to good to pass up on. By her scent I'd say she was a virgin, so rare to find a grown one these days."

Louie was particularly hungry this night and had barely managed not to jump the poor girl. But it seems like Lestat wants her so I guess its moot point as nothing I say will convince him otherwise. "Yes Lestat go on, kill the only good girl we've met in months! The reason they're getting so rare is because you keep killing them off."

Lestat looked over to Louie and grinned once more. "My dear Louie who on earth said I would kill her. No I have a better plan in store for her." He chuckled at the expression on Louie's face. That goody-goody always tried to ruin my fun.

* * *

I shook the feeling away as I continued my task. I grabbed two goblets and a bottle of red wine. Before I walked back to their table I took a deep breath to compose my self. "They're just people Athena. Your probably just tired from the long day. Now smile."

While walking back I had looked back at the pair, they were staring at me. _They're just waiting for their wine, calm down, it not like they're going to eat you or something. _The blonde one grinned suddenly and for a fleeting moment the thought that he'd heard what I had been thinking passed through my mind before I rolled my eyes and scoffed at myself.

When I reached the table I set the goblets down and started to pour the wine. Just as I finished someone grabbed my waist and sat me in his lap. "wha-" I looked behind me to see the blonde grinning back at me. "Sir these are not the tables for that kind of "service." This table is in the family area, if you would like to be moved I will have someone seat you elsewhere, if not then I suggest you release me before my boss sees me looking distressed."

He leaned closer to her, she could feel every muscle of his chest. She was surprised to find that he was cold. Very cold, as if death was upon him. He whispered into my ear making me shiver. "Well I don't mind moving to a different table, but only if your the one servicing us."

"Sorry sir but I am not one of those waitresses. Now release me!" He chuckled at her command and ran his tongue up the side of her neck. "So feisty, I'd pay you well for your time just so you know." He said as he let her go. "Sorry but I wont lower myself like that not for all the money in the world."

"Now would you like something to eat?" Lestat leered at her suggestively before answering. "Yes but I'm afraid she too expensive." Athena just looked dumbstruck. _What the hell is the matter with these guys! _

"Enjoy your wine." I left the bottle with them as I walked over to the other guests seeing if they were enjoying themselves. It was a long time before I looked back at the table, at least a few hours. Most of our guests were gone and it was just about closing time. When I did look over I saw him still looking at me. The other one looked kind of sickly though.

I grabbed a glass of water and brought it to the brown haired man. "Excuse me sir, you looked unwell. I thought some water might help." I said smiling genuinely as he had not done anything to me and you can't blame people for their friends. "Thanks, I think I just have a little cold though." He grabbed the cup and accidentally toughed her hand in the process. He almost lost control right then and there. It took every once of his being not to attack her.

"Well here is your bill, its just about closing time." I kept smiling only because I knew that it was time for them to leave. "Here you go my lady." the blonde said as he dropped a bag of coins into my hands. I looked inside, there was at least a hundred in here and they had only spent ten.

"Sir there is way to much in here." I said as I tried to hand the pouch back. He closed my hands around the pouch with his own, holding it there. "Keep the change..." He whispered and before I knew it his lips were upon mine. Both of our eyes were open and it was as if we were fighting but when he bit my lip and forced his tongue in was when I really started to fight back.

He wrapped his arms around me his tongue swirling around mine forcing me to respond to him. I tried to push him away but his arms were like steel and it was getting hard to think. When I tried doing nothing, becoming a stone, I could feel his grin from my attempt. Then he deepened the kiss making it become impossible to not respond.

So then I tried the only other option, kiss him back more forcefully, and kiss I did. It probably looked to anyone watching that I was some kind of whore or something but I pushed that from my mind. My only thoughts then were to get him to let go.

When he finally did I wiped my mouth with my sleeve trying to remove any trace of him off of me. Then it hit me...he had stolen my first kiss. I couldn't let my distress show it was time for him to know his place.

Lestat grinned as he heard her thoughts. Then he leaned over and whispered, "So innocent." I glared at him and in my sternest voice said, "You need to leave."

"For now I am satisfied with that appetizer, so we shall take our leave but be warned, I will be back for the main course." Lestat loved how distressed she look and was not happy when she concealed it a moment later. So he and Louie left to find their meal for the night.

Athena sighed in relief but was still worried about his threat. She also took the extra money and put it in a pouch on her waist, she decided she would return it to him if she saw him again. She went about finishing the cleaning left over from the other guest. It was around midnight when she finally told her boos goodnight.

"Mr. Richter, I shall be taking my leave for the evening. Goodnight sir I will see you on the morrow." I gathered up my belongings before he spoke to me. "Athena it is quite late and all the others girls have left for the night, are you sure I cannot walk you to your homestead? I would hate for anything to happen to you. After all you are my best worker." I smiled tiredly at him, he was such a nice old man.

"You are right sir it is late but you need to be up early and I do not. I have left late before and nothing has happened, I'm sure all will be well. I thank you for your generous offer though and bid you a very well sleep."

I waved at him before stepping into the warm summer air. It was nice round this time of year and I very much enjoyed my walks home. I have been hassled by many a fool but they did not realize that this woman could fight and I have broken many limbs of many fools and turned them to the authorities claiming that a man had saved me and run off. They were stupid enough to believe that every single time, you'd think they'd be suspicious by now.

I walked over a bridge and past the cemetery. It was the safest route as so many were scared of the ghost stories. I was scared my first couple of time but I have seen no such specter. I do not bother with a torch as the moonlight is more than sufficient. I decided that tonight I would visit the graves of my parents as I have not been there in months.


	2. First Bite

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything interview with a vampire related  
**

**Please R&R**

* * *

As I walk among the dirt covered stones and tear ridden angels I feel a sense of sorrow. I find my mother and father's tombstones in front of a mortuary. I use the rag I had forgotten on my belt to wipe them clear of the dirt and leaves that cover them. My eyes fill and become blurry as my heart feels heavy, but I do not let my sadness fall.

"Mama, Papa, I miss you. It has been so very hard without you both by my side. You were an encouraging lot the both of you. You'll like to know that I am working very hard to set up a life for myself. I am doing it on my own as I have not met any gentleman worth my time..."

My thoughts traveled back to the man from this evening and I became a bit angry. "Speaking of which you guys wouldn't believe what happened to me today. So a man had the audacity to kiss me...forcefully. I had tried to fight him away but he had me locked in his arms. I have not felt that helpless since before papa taught me to defend myself. This man seemed more than a man, more ruthless and powerful, as if he was a hunter and I the prey. It scared me..."

I stared into the distance as I recalled just how scared I was. I thought he was going to devour me whole, body and soul. I looked upon my arms and saw gooseflesh covering them and I knew it was not the chill that had brought them.

"So I scared you did I?" No it cannot be! I thought as I turned around. It was Him. And we were alone, there was no one to come to my aid if I needed it. I rose to my feet and stood my ground, he just stood there grinning as if he had won a prize mare.

"You know its rude to interrupt something like this." I say sweeping my hands towards the stones. "Who said I cared? Also isn't it rude to say things behind a person's back?" I just rolled my eyes and said, "Look I have had a really rough night, mostly because of you, so why don't you just leave me alone, I'm tired."

He moved impossibly fast and was right in front of me whispering in my ear, "Want me to make it rougher?" I tried to back away but he grab my arm. Then he pushed me towards the wall of the mortuary that was behind him.

I was lucky that my hands hit the stone before my face did. I managed to not hit my head too hard by bracing my hands against it. That was where my luck ended though as I felt him come up behind me. I couldn't turn because his chest locked mine against the wall his hands coming up on either side of me. I tried to hit him and elbow him, I could only hear him laugh softly as if my attempts were harmless. He pinned my hands with his own.

"So feisty, I am really going to enjoy my time with you." I felt his face on my skin. He took a deep breath inhaling my scent. "What the hell are you, and what could you possibly want from me!" I realized I was shaking and stopped immediately. He did not answer me but instead he took both of my hands and secured them together behind my back with one of his own. Then he proceeded to place my hair to one side of my neck.

I felt his lips touch me, nibbling and sucking at my skin. I gasped as the sensation was so foreign. I tried to jerk my head away but his hand held my neck steady. "Stop it! Please just stop!" He started to shush me trying to make me calm I think as I was about to freak out. "It wont hurt that much, just relax and maybe I wont kill you."

I froze as I heard his words. He had been planning on killing me! Now the real question presents itself...do I believe him or not. If not than I most certainly would perish for he is too strong for me.

I did not relax, could not, but I stayed frozen and did not fight him. I now couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face but I stayed silent. He turned me towards him I kept my face turned away. He grabbed my chin and forced my face to look upon his, he no longer held his grin but had a look or seriousness on his face.

"Do your worst sir." I said quietly up to him. A small grin graced his face. "Lestat...my name is Lestat." With that out of the way he tilted my chin up and I was shaking from fright. I felt his lips upon my neck once more before I felt his sharp teeth bite into my skin.


	3. Another's Sight

I cried out, for the pain was great but it faded away after a moment, turning into something...different. Suddenly the feeling was great and my body all but succumbed to it. It took all of my strength and then some to remain standing. This was not just because of the blood loss but the pressure on my mind as well.

I could only hold on for so long before I collapsed into his awaiting arms. I was on the verge of passing out._ He must be a devil or demon, for I have never met my match among humans...not to mention he has very sharp teeth currently sunk into my neck._ My thoughts were beginning to sound logically incoherent, which was strange in itself. I looked over to my parents grave. _At least I'll be near them when he finishes me off.__"My dear who said I would kill you, I only said I might." _That made me shiver wondering what else he would do to me. That was my last thought before I passed out.

Lestat's POV

I had seen the girl walking through the graveyard and thought this must be my lucky night, I had planned to go after her in a night or two, to let my threat make her more and more scared, which I now realized wouldn't have worked on her anyways. Well all's well that ends well...for me. A smirk lit my face as I listed into the conversation she was having with herself.. or her parents. I changed my mind as I heard her say papa.

I walked over silent as the dead, which made me want to chuckle. When I heard her say she was scared that he was like a hunter and her the prey made him wonder just how intuitive she was, especially after her thought about us looking like we wanted to eat her. Then I heard her new thoughts about how I was going to devour her whole, body and soul, she didn't know how right she was. _Well I'll remedy that! _I thought with a silent laugh.

"So I scared you did I?" Her thoughts amused me once more before I saw her gather her nerve and stand.

"You know its rude to interrupt something like this." I practically laughed out, she knew she was in trouble and was stalling for time...well if there was one thing I had a lot of it was time.

"Who said I cared? Also isn't it rude to say things behind a person's back?" I saw her roll her eyes and I knew I was getting to her. "Look I have had a really rough night, mostly because of you, so why don't you just leave me alone, I'm tired."

I couldn't help myself, I used my speed to scare her before I leaned down and said, "Want me to make it rougher?" I thought she'd know better than to run, alas she did and I threw her against the mortuary. Then I trapped her with my body loving the feel of her heartbeat racing like a wild horse in fright. Her struggles, while were more than I usually dealt with, were still pitiful when compared to my strength. I did tire of them quick enough to pin her hands though.

"So feisty, I am really going to enjoy my time with you." I leaned down deeply inhaling her scent before she practically yelled out, "What the hell are you, and what could you possibly want from me!" She was a very frightened feisty little horse. I held her hands behind her back and mover her hair aside before teasing the skin of her neck. Her reaction, though expected coming from a virgin, was priceless. I'd bet the feelings scared her more than I did.

"Stop it! Please just stop!" I tried calming her...well mostly anyways. "It wont hurt that much, just relax and maybe I wont kill you." I'd bet she thought I wanted to rape her, which I didn't. Have a good tussle in the bedroom? Anytime, but when I take her...she'll be begging me to.

I could tell she was doing her best, and I was impressed by her strong survival instinct but I was getting hungry again her scent was driving me wild.

I made her face me, and though she was scared to death she was still feisty as ever as she said, "Do your worst sir." A small grin lit my face, she was still calling me sir. "Lestat...my name is Lestat."She was so scared she was trembling. I brought my lips to her neck and ended the wait for the both of us.

My teeth pierced her skin and blood shot into my mouth. When it touched my tongue I almost wanted to moan by how good it tasted. _It's been a while since I had a virgin's blood._ Not only that but her blood as better than most he had had because she was a generally all round kindhearted person, one he was going to love corrupting.


End file.
